1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a DVD integrated CRT television, and a connector fixing structure which is to be employed in the DVD integrated CRT television and other electronic equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, as a connector fixing structure of this type, there is known a connector fixing structure in which a fixing member having pin holes formed therein is superposed and disposed on a substrate, thus improving upright-standing stability of connector pins (see, e.g., Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. Hei 6-72168).
According to the connector fixing structure, the connector pins are supported by both the fixing member and the substrate, so that the connector pins can be stably supported.
However, in the above-mentioned connector fixing structure, the fixing member is required to be prepared aside from the substrate, so that there is a problem that manufacturing expense is required for preparation of the fixing member. In particular, in a case where the substrate is to be used under elevated temperatures, the fixing member is required to be fire-resistant like the substrate, so that the fixing member must be made of fire-resistant material and, therefore, the cost for such a material is at stake.